Cruel and Yet Also Beautiful
by Chiron'sArmy
Summary: As the Scout Regiment's mission to retake Wall Maria goes horribly wrong, Eren has the realization that he is in love. Can he find her in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1

_So I was planning as submitting this as a oneshot, but I was too excited to wait and finish. It'll most likely be between 3-5 chapters depending on what I want to include like flashbacks. Usually I'm not into anime or manga but Attack on Titan is just a masterpiece of visuals and plot lines. I also wanted to make this in their universe because I feel that AU makes the people entirely different characters. But as always I'd love to hear your feedback in the reviews or PM me with some constructive criticism. Just please guys, don't put spoilers in the reviews as not everyone has read the manga. Thanks!_

Cruel Yet Also Beautiful:

Eren's POV

Everything was lost. I laid there, thinking that again and again as the blood seeped from my abdomen. I didn't have the strength to regenerate

The Scouting Regiment had led another expedition to retake Wall Maria and also my hometown, Shiganshina. We had arrived at the city only to find it deserted. No titans whatsoever. Which was strange because this was the only way they could get to the humans. Jean had taken this as a sign of good luck. "Maybe some divine being was watching over us to fix the wall," he said. "Maybe the Wall Church was right."

But then, it showed. The armored titan. (Yes I know who the armored titan is but I'd rather stick to how far the anime has gone since I don't want to spoil the non-manga fans) The armored titan ran towards the outer left side squad. They had no time to react.

Sasha Braus: dead. Connie Springer: dead

The titan made an ungodly sound; a deep demonic bellowing poured out of him will all of his vocal power. It was the titan call

Levi, for the first time, looked scared. Commander Erwin tried to keep his cool but you could see it in his eyes as well. "EVERYONE FALL BACK!" He bellowed.

We had our horses sprinting at full speed towards what once was the inner gate of Wall Maria only to see the Colossal Titan on the other side. He was plugging up the wall. It was a trap! Titans began pouring in from the outer wall's opening

"Eren," Mikasa screamed. " Go, turn into a titan and get out of here! Save yourself!"

Why would she say this? With my power, we at least stand a chance at retreating. I looked back at her. "I won't leave you!" I retorted. I jumped off my horse and shot my 3D maneuvering gear towards the rundown buildings. I crossed through the town aiming towards the entrance. I then bit my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone I know these chapters are short but I said it was originally a oneshot. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review, favorite, or follow. :D_

The rest was a blur. Time seemed faster within a titan. I steamrolled though other titans, but there were too many. They began eating my titan, just as they had done before. Luckily, Levi and Mikasa showed up to get me out of the body before the titans had eaten the real me. Mikasa held onto me as she flew from building to building, dodging the occasional titan. She felt warm. I felt half asleep but I wrapped my arms around her. It brought back memories.

When she first came to live with me, she had trouble sleeping. On the fourth night she came into my room in pajamas and the scarf I had given her.

"Is it alright if I sleep in here?" She asked.

"O...of course." I stammered.

She laid down on the floor and used her scarf as a pillow.

"Mikasa, no," I said. "There's room enough for two and you'll be sick if you stay in the cold.

She looked at me, giving me the same expression from when I had given her the scarf and slowly got into the bed.

I closed my eyes and began drifting to sleep as I heard the rhythmic sound if her breathing. Suddenly, I felt her hands wrap around me and her head rest against my chest.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, Eren. For all that you've done for me."

I put my arms around her, speechless. I'd never had another friend other than Armin, much less a girl friend. I hoped she didn't hear the rapid pounding of my heart. Not wanting to fall asleep, I just watched her sleeping form, still wrapped around me. She seemed so peaceful in sleep. So...beautiful. Moonlight broke through the curtains to cast a ray of light on her ebony locks. Her facial features glistened with stained tears.

But no matter how long I wanted to stay watching her, Mikasa's warmth lulled me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_hey everyone! So I saw a review saying that after this, I should just make this a Oneshot, which isn't a bad idea and I'll probably do it. So thanks for the advice. If any of you have any more advice or constructive criticism, please put it in a review or pm me. Thanks!_

I woke up to find myself in a house. It was worn down, with glass shards from the windows sprawled out across the floor. I was lying on an old couch, with the dust coming off of it making my throat feel like it was on fire. How long was I out?

I turned my head to see Mikasa sitting against the door. She still has the perfect facial features. Her nose was long and slender. Even though her eyes were closed, I remembered them. They were magical, sometimes brown and other times gray. Her hair was glossy from the rays coming through the cracks on the door. I should have never told her to cut it. It wasn't because I didn't want her to get hurt training. I just didn't like the way Jean said that he liked her hair. But why? I mean, I had never been jealous before. Then again no guy went after Mikasa before. She always stayed by my side. Her, Armin, and I were a team. I didn't want to see that broken apart. I didn't want to see her and I broken apart. Because I...

Just then her eyes opened slightly. I got up off of the couch and walked over to the door, crouching down beside her. Upon closer look, she didn't seem that great. Her face looked very pale and her breathing was hollow. There was...blood on her hand.

"Mikasa!"

"It's...nothing."

"Mikasa move your hand or I'll move it for you."

Slowly her hand moved off of her side to reveal a shard of glass poking through her bloodstained shirt. My heart dropped. It must've been when she broke through the window...protecting me.

"...Mikasa..."

"I'm fine, Eren."

"No stop, Mikasa. Don't move. I need to stop this."

I walked into the kitchen and began opening cabinets. Silverware, no. Moldy bread, no. Ah, alcohol. I walked back in with a half bottle of red wine

I ripped off one of my sleeves. Her eyes looked up and down my arm, with a weird look on her face. Was she checking me out?

I raised my arm.

"Bite my arm," I said. "This is gonna hurt and your screams could attract attention. "

She placed her mouth on my arm. Her lips were as soft as I thought. Now came the hard part. I placed my hand on the piece of glass and slowly pulled the shard out. Immediately her teeth clamped down on my arm, followed by a muffled cry. I looked to her to see tears running down her face. I kept pulling. Her cries kept going on and on. I was hurting her. Tears began to swell in my eyes, making it harder to see.

"Just hold on Mikasa," I said between sobs. "It's almost over. "

But on went the torture. It seemed like minutes turned into hours and turned into eternity. Finally, the shard fell out, leaving a steady stream of blood. I took the wine bottle and pored some onto my ripped sleeve, then wrapping it around her waist, covering the wound. The alcohol would stop infection while the sleeve would hopefully stop the blood. She looked up at me, exhausted.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

I slid my back down the door to sit next to her. I put my arms around her while she did the same, resting her head on my shoulder. Soon, I felt her heavy breaths as the sign of her sleeping. But I stayed awake, watching her to make sure she kept breathing. I was dead tired, but I needed to protect her. Occasionally, a scream or cannon shot would echo from the distance. I thought I heard Armin one of the time, which meant he was alive. I sat there with her for whoever knows how long, but I was content. The woman I loved was alive.


End file.
